falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Guidelines & Archives Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct without making them vague. I respond on my own talk page, I don't like chasing down conversations across multiple pages. Archive I, Archive II, Archive III, Archive IV, Archive V, Archive VI, Archive VII, Archive VIII, Archive IX, Archive X News It was about that time again, archived the talk page.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:54, March 18, 2018 (UTC) I've got some IRL stuff to attend to, and will probably not be available for your inquiries for a few days.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 09:57, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :I've returned.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:15, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Pablo hey Ovaltine i was wondering if i can start a huge war in the Delta Wasteland to add content to my posts of factions in the Delta it would involve New Memphis, Jackson, and my own factions in the Delta but im mainly asking to use New Memphis and Jackson as factions in this war. I plan on having the war being some little conflict over some unoccupied zone and escalating to a full blown war, New Memphis in the end would gain land and soon become an ally of the USDW and fight a huge swarm of Arkansian Bloodbugs that have came from the empty wastelands of central Arkansas, Jackson would just send some troops to help New Memphis in the end Jackson doesnt really change. and also im wondering if i can make a faction in Arkansas can have power armor or vertabirds (they would be based in Jackson Arkansas near the Air Force Base) LarryPablo (talk) 16:50, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :I don't want to touch these questions right now, so I've asked Mongoose to help out. However, in regards to making groups with power armor and vertibirds, that would be the Brotherhood of Steel or the Enclave. If you want to make something related to them, read the rules and plan accordingly.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:30, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Japmerica Dear OvaltinePatrol, As a new user of this wiki, i read the rules and thought they were reasonable, so i made a wiki around my country idea "The altantic States of America." I thought it followed the rules, but today i woke up to it taken down. im not mad at all, i just want to know what rule i broke so i change the backstory in order to comply with this wiki's rules with love, Japmerica (talk) 13:35, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :Howdy Japmerica, looks like your article violated rules 4 and 5. Obviously Fallout 4 takes place in a chunk of Massachusetts, so you shouldn't be claiming the Commonwealth as the territory of your fanon group. The easy way to avoid violating rule 5 is to not make groups or nations claiming multiple (or even a single entire) state. Start small, and build your country over multiple articles covering smaller areas. Other people have content in some of these places, it's bad form to negate their articles with yours. MongoosePirate is the one who first noticed (and deleted) your article. He's welcome to chime in with any additional commentary.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:36, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Abandoned Australian Pages Hey Ovaltine, You may have noticed that I've been fleshing out a few locations and factions in Australia. However, it seems like no one else has touched Australia in a long while. There are a few pages that have good core concepts behind, but they're left as little more than bare-bones pages. I was hoping - since no one has touched them in about 6 years - if I could give them a rewrite. The main authors of these pages seem to have disappeared off the wiki, so I wanted to bring up a rewrite of them with a moderator. Let me know if I'm allowed. The pages in question are: *Williamstown *Victorian Railways Thanks for considering it, BigIron44 (talk) 21:40, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :Stik is long gone, go for it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:28, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Just saying thank you Thanks for removing those sites related with Alaska. :No problem, remember to sign your posts in talk pages with --~~~~.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 09:24, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Alright, thanks --LoneWandererFrom (talk) 09:26, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Vermont Hi my name is Trolldragonborn and I want to ask about if Vermont is still up for grabs because I have some small ideas for it. Its my home state and I want to do something special for it and show a bit of its own history but twist it for the Fallout style. One good example of this is something called the St.Albans raid which happened during the Civil War and it is a famous event here in Vermont and quiet popular so maybe the thought of a group of Raiders or Tribals taking influence from this event and making some small Faction (Small as in small like the Khans or other minor factions) and being a interesting player in the Green Mountain Wasteland. Thank you if you do reply to this. This message was made on February 25, 2019 (Also sorry if I dont do the whole -- thing. I am new to this whole system and dont know it fully.) :There's a little bit of content on this wiki about Vermont, but it looks as though St. Albans is available if you'd like to write about it. As for signing your posts on talk pages, you just put --~~~~ (two dashes followed by four tildes) at the end of your post, or press the signature button if you're using the source editor.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:28, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for telling me this. I have made my idea straight away when you told me that no one has their hands on St. Albans. I have made my St. Albans Raiding Party and I am pretty much done with most of the basic stuff. Take a look at it if you like and once again Thank you for your help. Now to see if I can do the thing --TrollDragonborn (talk) 07:05, February 26, 2019 (UTC) The Green Mountain Boys Hey its me Trolldragonborn again and I am sorry if I am messaging here too much but I have a question about The Green Mountain Boys. Its a 'stub' article and looks like no one has touched it for a while and I want to ask if its up for grabs at and I can add to it and use it for my own little thing that has to do with Vermont and a little bit of the Area around it and make it a generally kinda big and interesting area. If you do not have the power to allow me to do this then can you help me contact the owner of the article because I kinda want to organize the whole Vermont Region and not have it just be a mish mash of diffrent things and unfinished ideas. --TrollDragonborn (talk) 07:58, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :Check again after the 8th of March.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:27, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Is something special happening after the 8th of March? Is that like the time limit for if the creator of the Green Mountain Boys does not return then anyone could take a grab at it? --TrollDragonborn (talk) 21:34, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :Close but not quite. Please stop bothering me about this for the time being.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:09, February 27, 2019 (UTC) I am sorry. Wont bother you about it again. --TrollDragonborn (talk) 22:59, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey its me again and its passed the 8th and I wanted to check in on the whole 'Can I Edit and add to The Green Mountain Boys' thing. Sorry if this is considered bothering you. I am just curious about if I can work on it since I have many ideas for the Vermont Region. --TrollDragonborn (talk) 05:34, March 10, 2019 (UTC) UJ's Cabot Question Hey, I'm just asking when it comes to the rules with people's characters. Are people's allowed to abilities like Jack Cabot from the game. Meaning is someone allowed to make a character and say "they got regenerative abilities"? Undead Jastus (talk) 00:15, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :Rule 11: Do not include extraterrestrials, extraterrestrial technology, or Cabot’s precursor species in your articles.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:07, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Very small question Now this is a very small question and I hate to ask you about it but how do you add the Work In Progress logo? Like my 21 Raider Council is a work in progress and I kinda need to know how to add the symbol so people know. Like I said its a small question and I dont know if I need to ask you this or if its a very simple thing to learn and I hope I am not wasting your time by asking this. --TrollDragonborn (talk) 00:04, March 2, 2019 (UTC) *Not Ovaltine, but all you do is { WIP|Your username here }} but without the spaces and make sure to add the extra "{" in front. CaesarsLegion001 (talk) 00:24, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Thank you. --TrollDragonborn (talk) 03:16, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Minor Question I understand why you removed the categories from my Joe jnes page, but why was the named changed?--DoomyBoy (talk) 18:57, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :Read rule 13, read them all while you're there.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:10, April 5, 2019 (UTC) CaptainCain Hey OP, I attempted to edit my profile page, however, it would not let me publish my edits because I do not have the 'protect' right. Could I be given this right in order to make the changes? Thanks.--CaptainCain (talk) 16:31, April 6, 2019 (UTC) :You should be able to edit it now.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:11, April 7, 2019 (UTC) My Images have been deleted. Hi sorry to bother you but I have a question. You have removed the images that I had for the St.Albans Raiding Party. Is there a reason for that? Did I break a rule or something or was it because I was gone for a while? TrollDragonborn (talk) 19:17, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :Images can get deleted if they sit in Unused Images for over a month.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:54, April 30, 2019 (UTC) ::P.S.: you're allowed to re-upload the images, just make sure to actually use them. How do I active them if I may ask? --TrollDragonborn (talk) 01:30, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :Put them in your articles using the appropriate image format. I'll post the format from a picture on one of my articles to demonstrate: . So you put the file name with the extension in the first portion. In the second portion you put the size you want it to appear on the article, leaving it blank defaults to the actual file size. Thumb creates a thumbnail which is usually fine for the body of an article. In an infobox, you'll want to put a numerical value followed by px: 200px or 300px are usually good sizes, depending on the image. The third portion is optional, outside of an infobox, images default to the right side of the page. If you don't want to change the position, don't even add the | for it. The fourth section (third, if you don't change the image position) allows you to put a description for the image that will appear with the thumbnail. If you're using a size instead of a thumbnail, it might appear as hovertext instead, I don't remember.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:39, May 1, 2019 (UTC) re:Discord Thanks for following up on that! I saw something about that on the main page but didn't want to bug anyone since I posted at like 3 in the morning. I'll shoot some PMs for a role when I get home tonight. Curmudgeonly yours - Crim 00:07, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Power Armor Tribe? Hello o am new to this wiki i have another wiki page on the warhammer site but can't seem to find a place for a power armor theme tribe can you show me where its at thank you--Erak StormBringer 15:46, September 26, 2019 (UTC)Erak StormBringer :I apologize but I don't understand the question. If another admin does understand, feel free to tackle this one.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:12, September 30, 2019 (UTC)